Y
by T'Spock
Summary: This is a quickie (pun intended) that came to me when my music would not work at the gym. Nyota likes to stay fit and the fellas like to watch.


Y

Pavel was looking out the window. He wondered where she was. Nyota was never late.

At that moment he saw her run out the door. He turned.

"Hey, Sulu, guys, there she goes." He yelled to his room-mates.

A legion of males flocked to the window to see her. Today she was wear black wind shorts and a purple midriff sports top, with a black sports bra underneath.

McCoy whistled. "I am not sure that that bra provides enough support."

The guys turned and looked him. He shrugged.

"Let's go!" Kirk yelled.

They barreled down the back stairs and loaded into Sulu's sporty hover-craft. His uncle was a jewel thief and he wanted to keep his favorite nephew out of the family business. As a result, he spent a lot of money to keep Sulu happy at the academy. They arrived at the Y just before she did. They took their normal stations out front and waited for her to jog by.

Nyota's breasts bounced furiously. Pavel's head jerked up and down as he watched her. Kirk smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wow." Was all Chekov could say.

"Knock it off, or she will catch on." Kirk said.

Nyota waved at McCoy and ran into the facility. She used the elliptical machine three times a week to tone her legs and firm her butt. She signed in and found her way into the Fit Life Center. She went over by the window and bent over to retrieve her water bottle from the sports bag. The guys outside watched through the window, their heads rotated with her movements.

Then they made their way in the Fit Life Center.

"Uhura is getting on the machine. Hurry up guys." Kirk said.

They rushed into the room. Nyota was just starting to pump on the elliptical machine. Kirk took the first bike across from her, McCoy the second, Sulu the third, Pavel the fourth. The last bike was empty.

Spock had come out of the pool and he was headed out of the door. He followed the cadets into the Fit Life Center to see what they were doing. When he saw Cadet Uhura and he climbed onto the bike at the end. He began to pedal and watched to see what would happen.

Nyota turned on her music and pumped effortlessly. She scowled and adjusted the height of the machine to get a harder workout. Spock saw Kirk snicker.

She closed her eyes and swayed to the music that played though her headphones. As the tempo of her music increased, so did her pumping. Her breasts bounced up and down with the tempo of the songs she was listening to. During slow songs they would almost roll and bounce, during fast songs they would jiggle.

The faster she pumped, the faster the guys would pedal. Nyota began to breathe heavily in sync with the sound of the machine. Sweat poured from her forehead.

At five minutes, Pavel was the first to go. He cracked a smile and said. "Headed for the showers."

Sulu was next to go at seven minutes. "Ahh, man." Was all he could say, as he left for the showers.

At ten minutes McCoy stopped abruptly He winked at Kirk and strolled out slowly headed for the showers.

Nyota increased the pace. Kirk fought to keep up, but then leaned over and moaned. He climbed off the bike and ran out of the center.

Spock was down at the end. He had watched the whole thing and he had a good idea what had transpired. He increased his pace and began watching Nyota. He couldn't decide which view was better, her bouncing breasts or her toned behind bouncing up and down. He settled in on the latter. The sweat from her body had begun to glisten on her body. She pumped harder and he peddled faster.

Spock was confident that he could outlast her, but at 27 minutes, Spock was pedaling furiously and he was hit with and unfamiliar sensation. He felt the wetness in his shorts and sheepishly climbed off the bike and headed back to the showers.

Nyota finished at 30 minutes and headed to the shower as well.

Kirk, Sulu, McCoy and Chekov were amazed that the Vulcan instructor lasted that long. Spock stripped and walked naked toward the shower. The guys watched him walk by.

"Wow." Was all that Chekov could say.

Kirk smacked him in the head again and then they went outside to sit on the grass to wait for Nyota to jog by again.

While Spock showered, he replayed the image of Nyota on the elliptical in his head. The image would prove useful later that evening when he was in bed. He dried off his body but his hair was still damp and it stuck to his face.

Spock ran into Nyota on his way out. They were chatting about linguistics when she twisted her ankle on the bottom step. She sat down and he rubbed it gently.

"Cadet, I think you should go to the med clinic." Spock said.

"I don't think I can walk on it." She replied.

Spock lifted her into his arms and he began walking toward the clinic.

"Commander Spock, the med clinic is over two kilometers from here. You can't carry me that far." She protested.

"I will be fine cadet. I do strength training and weight lifting regularly." Spock replied.

"I know." She said tightening her arms around his neck.

She looked over Spock's shoulder and winked at Chekov as they passed by.

"Wow." Was all Chekov could say.


End file.
